tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Jaotu Hyuga
Jaotu Hyuga is the Head Wizard of the Hyuga Clan, brother of Masamori Hyuga, husband of Rei Hyuga, and father of Noriaki Hyuga and Sayuri Hyuga. He put Yousei Kaizoku under a spell which forced Kaizoku to forget his past and serve the Yamato Empire during the Great War. He has ended up in the service of the Blue Dragon pirates after the Cataclysm. Biography Early Years Jaotu Hyuga was born to the Hyuga Clan, one of the most influential clans in Yamato. He lived with the clan in Ryugashi, the Hyuga capital. He showed exceptional skills with magic from an early age and was trained as a black mage. This training led to him rising to the position of Head Wizard of the Hyuga Clan while his brother Masamori Hyuga inherited the rank of Shogun from their late father. During these years Jaotu got married to Rei Hyuga and fathered a son, Noriaki Hyuga, and a daughter, Sayuri Hyuga. His wife perished while giving birth to Sayuri, however, which ended up turning Jaotu more stern as a result. Distreyd Era Head Wizard Jaotu supported his brother Masamori when the latter staged a coup against Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi. As Masamori became the de facto head of state of the Yamato Empire and began the Unification of Yamato, Jaotu became one of his most trusted lieutenants, training mages to Masamori's army. The Yamato armies began attacking several thieves and pirates, executing some and brainwashing those the Shogun deemed useful for the Yamatian cause as the empire began planning the invasion of neighboring kingdoms. Jaotu paid special attention to one captive in particular, the notorious pirate Yousei Kaizoku, and slowly but surely broke him and replaced his loyalty to the Pirate King Kuro Tori with loyalty to the Shogun. Breaking Kaizoku was an exceptional task and thus a direct challenge to Jaotu because of Kaizoku's unique Innate Ability whose natural anti-magic field made it difficult for mages to access the pirate's mind. Yet Jaotu succeeded in this task after a year of hard work and named Kaizoku his masterpiece. The 'reformed' Kaizoku was appointed as the Admiral of the Yamatian Navy and was sent to lead the Yamatian invasion of Libaterra. Facing a Loss The Yamatians succeeded in conquering most of the known world. While Masamori ruled from Kageshima, the empire's seat of power, Jaotu ruled the Hyuga capital Ryugashi and was responsible for conducting several experiments with the empire's allies, the Clergy of Mardük. When his brother became ill and High Cleric Distreyd Thanadar XII became the true power in Yamato, Jaotu grew worried but couldn't do much as by then the clergy's grip over the empire was tightening. When news of the rise of the Grand Alliance led by Marcus Sarillius in Remon reached Yamato, Distreyd summoned Jaotu and Jaotu's son Noriaki to Vulpengaard Keep. Knowing that the Alliance could pose a threat to Yamato's interests in the long run, they formulated a plan to boost the morale of the Yamatian troops abroad. Because Masamori had more or less become a shriveled husk by this point and couldn't leave the confines of his palace, a replacement was needed to embolden the hearts of Yamatian men and women. Jaotu's son--and the Shogun's nephew--Noriaki was chosen for this task. Distreyd and Jaotu cast their dark magic on him, turning him into an exact Shogun lookalike. The Shogun Impostor was sent to Maar Sul to lead the assault and put an end to the rebellion of King Remy Aurelac and the few remaining Maar Sul Loyalists there. Father and son exchanged brief farewells before Noriaki--as the Shogun--set out for Maar Sul. The campaign was a success, and Remy was slain with the assistance of Martin Struan who became a quisling for the Yamatians. More news arrived months later, and Jaotu learned that not only had the Alliance somehow succeeded in liberating Remon and Maar Sul, Noriaki had been slain by Kagetsu II in the First Battle of Maar Sul and his magical disguise had worn off, revealing the truth of him not being the Shogun to the disheartened Yamatians stationed in Maar Sul. Jaotu grew angry, promising to make the Alliance pay for killing his son, even if it would take years for him to achieve that goal. He began delving more deeply into black magic and even the forbidden arts, including necromancy, and learned many things from ancient tomes. He also suspected Distreyd was using him and his brother as mere pawns and that the high cleric may have been behind Masamori's deteriorating state. Fall from Grace The army of the Grand Alliance eventually invaded Yamato, and Jaotu put his plans in motion, realizing that Kagetsu II, the murderer of his son, was one of the generals leading the invaders. Jaotu cast powerful magic duing the First Battle of Vulpengaard Keep which resulted in several Alliance casualties, among them Kagetsu II. Satisfied with avenging his son's death, Jaotu then abandoned Distreyd and the clerics of Mardük in Vulpengaard to Marcus Sarillius and the Alliance, wanting to get the scheming high cleric out of the way and restore power to the Hyuga Clan. Unfortunately Jaotu's petty vendetta and ambition had unforeseen consequences. With Distreyd dead and the Clergy of Mardük busy regrouping its forces, it weakened Kageshima as well, which allowed the Alliance a golden opportunity to strike at the heart of the Yamato Empire. A fierce battle ensued at the gates of the City of Shadows during which many of the Shogun's champions and generals perished. The arrival of the god Mardük and the summoning of his demon allies briefly turned the tide until the Alliance had help too from another god, Cardia. Before the battle between Yamato Empire and the Grand Alliance could lead to a proper conclusion, everything changed when a new foe, the Godslayer, emerged and devoured the two gods, thus making the now leaderless demons run amok while also beginning the Cataclysm which rearranged the continents. Jaotu and his daughter Sayuri barely escaped from the catastrophe that struck Kageshima, Ryugashi and the other Yamatian cities while the survivors of the Alliance fled from the land which was quickly invaded by the demon hordes. It was during this desperate time that Jaotu was suddenly reunited with his uncle, Hiroki Hyuga, who he believed had died long ago. Together, the Hyugas managed to flee from the crazed demons, and Jaotu had to force his thoughts about his lost wife to the back of his mind. Realizing that Yamato was lost in its weakened state, they headed out for a new location which Hiroki introduced to him: Shipwreck Cove, ruled by the same Blue Dragon pirates whom Jaotu had been hunting only a few years prior. Pirate King Kuro Tori welcomed the Hyugas to his domain but drew perverse pleasure seeing his once hated enemies at his mercy. He made them all his servants, taking a special interest in the young Sayuri who he would make one of the ouran geishas, women who would please pirates with their bodies and wit. Jaotu was humiliated by this act but thanks to Hiroki he was able to submit himself to the Pirate King even though he hated having fallen from grace. He projected his anger at losing both his wife and the war to his daughter Sayuri, being willing to sacrifice her future and happiness for his revenge against those who had wronged him. Jaotu became one of the mages who was ordered around by the pirate captains of Shipwreck Cove. He carried out orders, barely masking his disgust at the fact much to Kuro Tori's amusement. He kept in touch with his uncle Hiroki, waiting for the day when the Hyugas would reclaim what they had lost in the Cataclysm. Godslayer Era Jaotu was present in Kuro Tori's court in Shipwreck Cove when a group of gaijin travellers led by Louhi Pohjola appeared. When the court heard that the travellers sought refuge among the pirates in exchange for handing out two men who they claimed were demons, Jaotu was called forth to prove their claim. He cast an elaborate unmasking spell on the two men, revealing them to be demons named Saleos and Rahovart. The demons were then taken to the Brig to be questioned later. Kuro Tori then humiliated Jaotu further by caressing Sayuri who was sitting on his lap in full ouran geisha makeup and revealing clothing. Although Sayuri pleaded for her father to intervene, Jaotu angrily ordered her to do whatever the Pirate King wanted before he left the Captain's Cabin. Aliases and Nicknames ; Head Wizard : His title in the Hyuga Clan during its golden years. Appearance A tall, muscular man with a dark beard and dark eyes. He's clad in comfortable fur robes with the colours of the Hyuga clan, but he's also not averse to using armor when needed. Personality and Traits Calculating, intelligent, ruthless, vengeful. Tries to put up a pleasant facade but isn't as good at it as his uncle Hiroki is due to his pride. He sees himself as a mage prodigy and will stop at nothing to get back at anyone who he believes has humiliated him although he has the patience to wait for years before striking. He has a very traditional set of Yamatian values, believing in men carrying on the legacy of a clan, which is why he favoured his son Noriaki over his daughter Sayuri. However, he's not averse to breaking the laws when it suits him such as when he chose to study necromancy to boost his power. Powers and Abilities He's a very skilled black mage with access to devastating magic, capable of dropping many complex illusions and forcing many demons to reveal their true selves. Although he trains his body with physical exercises and is more muscular than a mage commonly is, he's less skilled in the use of melee weapons although he can wield a katana if needed. Relationships Hiroki Hyuga Hiroki and Jaotu have gotten to know each other better since the Cataclysm, and it was thanks to Hiroki that Jaotu and Sayuri were able to flee to a safer territory. Hiroki has been teaching his nephew and given him the tomes in his possession. Jaotu respects Hiroki and sees him as someone who can teach him to become more powerful. Kuro Tori Jaotu was forced to become Kuro Tori's servant and knows how the Pirate King derives pleasure from the fact. They have an elaborate cat and mouse chase of wits at work as both know their disdain for one another. Despite this, Jaotu continues serving Kuro Tori even if he feels it hurts his pride as a Hyuga. Masamori Hyuga Jaotu respected his brother Masamori as a skilled and cunning warrior and supported his claim to the throne of Yamato. He did his best to serve Masamori as by doing so he'd also serve the Hyuga Clan's interests. After the fall of the Hyuga in the Great War, Jaotu has become even more fierce and plans to restore the Hyuga honour and succeed his brother. Noriaki Hyuga Jaotu was proud of Noriaki and believed he would one day become a mighty lord and general. However, Noriaki's death changed Jaotu's plans, and he was crushed to hear of his son's death, which turned him more vengeful. He still honours the memory of his son more than his still living daughter. Sayuri Hyuga Jaotu always cared for his son Noriaki more than his daughter Sayuri due to his traditional set of believes about male inheritance and because of the part Sayuri played in his wife's death. He viewed Sayuri as someone he could marry to a wealthy noble and thus grow the prestige of the Hyuga Clan. It's also painful for him to be in her presence as she reminds him of his fallen wife due to her looks. He treats Sayuri harshly, even willing to sully her honour if that ensues the success of his plans. Sayuri still cares for her father but is constantly being struck by his harsh treatment of her. Yousei Kaizoku Jaotu made Kaizoku his special project and eventually broke him after much effort during the Yamatian Invasion. Because of this he saw Kaizoku as his masterpiece as far as brainwashing and 'reforming' people went. See also *Hyuga Clan *Kuro Tori *Yousei Kaizoku Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire